1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a playing figure for use in a table soccer game.
2. Description of the Present Invention
The game of fussball or table soccer is a popular game for recreation centers, taverns as well as homes. Typically, playing figures having a foot portion are mounted on a rod controlled by a player. When a ball is entered into the play area, a player manipulates the rod which in turn controls the foot portion as it comes into contact with the ball. Devotees of the game have developed significant expertise in maneuvering and manipulating the game ball motion to overpower their opponent. Among the activities and control are actions such as trapping the ball, ricocheting the ball for a predetermined duration, etc. In order to satisfy the demands of the game, many innovations have been produced, such as providing an improved playing figure such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,864 to McCloud. The McCloud playing figure has a knurled or textured surface on the front and back of the foot thus causing friction and a grabbing effect on the ball. However, the sides of the foot, used by experts in the course of the game, are not designed to provide additional control of the playing ball.
What is thus desired is to provide a table soccer paying figure which has a foot portion modified to provide an additional capability for controlling the game ball.
The present invention provides an improved table soccer playing figure wherein the foot thereof is formed of a hard, flexible material to provide players with additional capabilities for controlling the forces applied to the game ball.
In particular, the playing figure comprises a foot portion having four surfaces fabricated from a hard, flexible material such as hard rubber, polyesopreme or polyeurathane. The four surfaces enable a player to apply English and other motion manipulations to the ball. A metal support rod within the playing figure provides strength and support to the foot portion, enabling the player to deliver impact to the ball with minimum energy loss because of foot flexibility. A weight is added to the figure head to balance the playing figure symmetrically about the support rod.
The present invention thus provides a soccer playing figure having an improved foot portion which enables a player to further manipulate and control the playing bell.